Sofia and Gabi's apartment
Sofia and Gabi's apartment is a place where Gabi Diamond and Sofia Rodriguez live. It is one of the main sets in the show. Description Sofia and Gabi have a small apartment. It has a small living room and a kitchen. Sofia and Gabi spend a lot of time in their apartment. Their apartment is not really big but it is very comfortable and cute. Their apartment is usually messy but they also sometimes clean it up. Rooms *'Kitchen: '''Their kitchen is really small, but comfortable, it has a small counter and it's filed with lots of cooking equipment ,because Gabi is a chef. *'Living room: Their living room is also really small, it has a small tv and a cute couch and also a small armchair. *'Bedroom: '''The bedroom was first properly seen in Young & Piggy. *'Bathroom: The bathroom is first seen in Young & Downtown Gabi. Visitors *Josh Kaminski *Yolanda *Elliot Park *Nick Walker *Alan Lowenstein *Jake Kaminski *Cooper Finley *Caroline Huntington *Derek *Dimitri *Cam *Tyler *Ruben *Nick Diamond *Kathy Kaminski Appearances in Young & Hungry 'Pilot' Their apartment is seen when Gabi told Sofia that she was loocked in Josh's closet. They were sitting on a couch. Then Gabi stood up and went into the kitchen where she saw that she forgot her knives at Josh's house. 'Young & Ringless' The apartment is seen only at the beginning of the episode. Sofia comes home and tells Gabi to hurry up and not be late for her fist day of work. Gabi comes into the living room from another room. Sofia shows Gabi what the new thing she bought and puts it onto the coffee table. 'Young & Lesbian' In Young & Lesbian Sofia and Gabi's apartment only apeard once when Gabi came back home from a date with Logan to tell Sofia that she is going on another date with Logan Rawlings. 'Young & Pregnant' Their appartment appeard on the last scene. Gabi and Sofia were sitting on a couch and they were eating cupcakes and they were ona a coffe table in their living room. 'Young & Younger' Their apartment first appears when Gabi comes from a date with Cam. Sofia was sitting on he couch and waiting for Gabi. Then later Sofia and Gabi were sitting on the couch and Sofia was waxing Gabi's legs. On the end Sofia and Gabi were eating pizza in their apartment and it was on the coffee table. 'Young & Punchy' Sofia and Gabi's apartment first appeard when Sofia came back from work and Gabi was in the kitchen making some food. Then they talked how Jon's husband offered them a job. Later it was shown Gabi and Sofia sittiing in the dinning room and eating lunch. They made a plan how Gabi's date will go. Then it appeard once again when Cooper and Gabi had a date there and they were having dinner in the living room there they shared their first kiss. 'Young & Secret' Sofia was in the living room listening to the radio and Cooper and Gabi came in and they talked to Sofia about Cooper and her going on a date. Later Gabi and Sofia were in the apartment and they started to argue. On the end Caroline came for a visit and when she saw the place she got away becuase it was to small for her. Trivia *Sofia and Gabi live here. Josh has stayed here with Gabi in Young & Downtown Gabi. *It was redecorated briefly in Young & Downtown Gabi. *Many people have visited the apartment. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Young & Hungry Category:Apartments